You gotta have roots before branches
by HoldingoutforaHero96
Summary: Thanks to Crystal Uriel can finally find his soulmate. Will it be everything he ever hoped for or will there be problems like with his brothers? Can he handle it? Even if he has to deal with something the others never had to: Roots. Since they both have them how can you chose? (M rating just to be sure)
1. Chapter 1

Heee everyone!

My second finding sky fanfic.

I hope you'll like reading it as much as I loved writing it!

Please let me know what you think! :D

* * *

'Sweetheart, can you please turn off the TV?' I ask the little boy with the light brown hair sitting in front of it in Dutch. He turns his hand and looks at her. 'Please mom, just one more minute.'

'We're already late when I'm down with your sister that TV is off and you are ready for school.' She runs up the stairs and grabs the little girl with de light brown curls and twirls her around.

She laughs 'Mom, put me down!'

I hold her in my arms. 'I love you, Vayenne.'

'I love you too, mom.' Vayenne gives me a hug.

I grab her bag and walk down the stairs with her in my arms.

Jace is sitting all ready in front of the TV.

'Jace!? What did I tell you?' I ask him.

'To get ready.' He says with his devious smile.

'Turn off and go grab your bike.'

'Fine.' He says. He turns it off and walks outside.

I put Vayenne down. 'Wait outside too, sweetie.'

'Okay.' She dances out the door.

I check the last things and walk out the door.

I put Vayenne in her kids seat on the back of my bike.

We're in school just in time. I run to the high school and walk into the office with guidance counselor on the door. I start with my work and work on a new test for kids to advise them about their chose of college. I continue my day like always. At lunch time there's a knock on my door. I open it and Jace and Vayenne are in the opening. 'Hi darlings, come in.' When we're settled I grab the sandwiches I made one with peanutbutter for Jace and one with cheese for Vayenne their favorites.

'So how was school?' I grab my sandwich with cheese and tomatoes.

'Boring.' Jace says. I smile the answer is the same every day. 'What did you do?'

'Reading, writing and calculus.' Jace sums up. 'And we had break of course. I played soccer. My team won of course.'

'Of course.' I smile and I let my head go through his hair. 'And you V.?'

'I got to play with in with the blocks and Suzanne and I built the highest tower. We learned a new letter. The P from pear.' She smiles.

I'm so proud of both of them. 'That's great sweetheart.' I grab her hand and hold it.

They go back to school and I go back to work. The day goes on just like every day.

'Hi, sweetie!' I greet Vayenne. I pick her up and give her a hug. 'Where's your brother?'

'I don't know.' I look around and see him talking with his best friend Thomas. He sees me and runs over to us. 'Mom!' He shouts.

'Yes, Jace?' I ask.

'Can I play with Thomas? He has this new plane and we really want to play with it.'

I smile. 'You know the rules.'

'I'll be home in time for dinner and I'll be really careful on my way to home.' He says memorizing it.

'And?' I smile.

He's thinking really hard. 'I don't remember.'

'I love you, mom and I need a really tight hug.' I say.

He laughs and hugs me. 'I love you mom. See you tonight.' He runs back to Thomas. Thomas's mother waves at me. I wave back. 'So what do you want to eat tonight?' I ask Vayenne while lifting her up. 'Hamburgers.' She says with her brightest smile.

'You always want hamburgers.' I laugh.

I'm busy baking the hamburgers and the potatoes. Vayenne is playing with her barbies. They're all princesses with the most beautiful dresses.

When she was asked what she wanted to be when she grow up she said princess. I thought it was so cute, but the teacher told her that was impossible. Vayenne cried and told her that she would be a princess some day. I explained to her that nothing was impossible. The word says it itself I'm possible. Then she asked me why her teacher told her it was impossible. Not everyone believes that nothing is impossible, but you should never let anyone tell you otherwise. I hugged her than she smiled so sweet.

I wake up from the memory when the bell rings. I open the door and run back to the kitchen expecting it to be Jace.

Instead I hear a voice saying in English. 'Does Belle Lefebvre live here?' and careful footsteps.

I grab the pans and put them on the table. 'Yes, I do.' I step into the living room.

There's a tall slim guy standing in the door way. He has long dark blonde hair. He looks a bit nervous.

He smiles when he sees me, but he still looks nervous.

He takes a step in my direction.

'What are you here for?' I ask.

'You.' Another step.

'What do you want from me?'

Another step. He's standing right in front of me.

'I'm your soul mate.' Then he leans forward.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter really fast after the last one :)

I won't always be this fast ;)

I hope you'll like it!

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

I push him away. 'Really?' I ask.

'Yeah, I'm Uriel Benedict.' He grabs my hand.

'I'm Belle.'

'Mommie, who is this man?' Vayenne asks in Dutch while looking shocked at Uriel.

I walk towards here. 'Remember we talked about you becoming a princess and that in order to become one you'd have to marry a prince.' I say in Dutch

'Yes…' She says

'Well, this man is like my prince. He's not actually a prince, but he's going to help me become exactly who I want to be.'

'Ooo, I get it.' She smiles first at me and then at Uriel.

He looks confused. 'I explained to her who you are.' I say in English.

'Did you just compare me to a prince?'

I laugh. 'Sort of. She wants to be a princess and in order to become one she needs a prince. You are my prince, because you're helping me become who I want to be.'

'So this is your daughter?' He asks.

'Not exactly, but this is a lot to take in at once and Jace should have been home already and we were just about to have dinner and…and..' I take a deep breath. 'Okay…'

I look at Vayenne. 'Sweetie, would you please get ready for dinner.' I say in Dutch.

'Yes, mom.' She walks to the toilet.

'Would you like to have dinner with us?' I ask Uriel.

Jace walks in 'Sorry I'm late, Mom. I just lost track of…' He looks at Uriel. 'Who's this?'

'Sweetie, I have dinner ready so why don't you take off your jacket and wash your hands.'

He doubts a second, but then he leaves.

'I'd love to stay for dinner.' Uriel says while I'm still looking at Jace.

I look at him. 'Okay, I'll set the table.'

I walk back into the kitchen and grab the plates. Uriel grabs them from me. 'Let me help.' He smiles at me.

'Thank you.' I go with my hands through my brown hair and pull it together in a ponytail.

I open the drawer with cutlery and grab forks and knives. I lay it on the table and go back for glasses when I get back everything is in place and I see Uriel looking at pictures. Vayenne is sitting at the table. Jace is clearing the barbies away.

I walk to Jace and give him a kiss on the top of his head. 'Thank you, sweetheart.'

Uriel is standing next to the table. 'Where can I sit?'

'I normally sit next to Vayenne and Jace is sitting across my seat. So you can sit next to Jace.'

I turn back to Jace. 'Jace, This is Uriel and He'll be having dinner with us. I'll explain later who he is.' I say to him in Dutch.

'Okay.' Jace sits down and so does Uriel.

I sit down last. 'We always say a prayer.' I say to Uriel.

Uriel nods and folds his hands together.

'Dear Lord, will you please bless this food. Thank you for today and will you be with us tomorrow. Thank you for always being there for us. Will you help us be strong and will you protect us. Thank you for everything you do for us and for others. Please be with those who are less blessed then us. Amen.'

'Amen.' Jace repeats.

'Amen.' Vayenne looks up.

I give Vayenne and Jace both a hamburger and I cut mine in two and give Uriel half of it.

It seems like he wants to give it back, but I shake my head and smile.

I ask Vayenne and Jace about their days. Jace tells me all about this plane Thomas had. How it worked. What it looked like. Etcetera. Vayenne tells me about school and the whole story she made up with her barbies. By the time they both are done dinner is over.

We thank the Lord for our dinner and then Vayenne goes back to her barbies. Jace offers to help me with the dishes and how can you say no to that?

From the kitchen I can see Uriel watching Vayenne play. Vayenne hands him her Ken and smiles at him. He grabs the doll without a doubt. They play without talking. Vayenne understood that Uriel doesn't understand Dutch. It looks so cute. So special. To play together you don't need words. It doesn't matter where someone is from or what langue they speak, you can always play together.

After the dishes Jace goes to play soccer on the field in front of our home. I can see him through the window. I watch while he practices. He's the best in his team, but he never brags about it.

I look at Vayenne. It looks like she's having a lot of fun.

'Do you want coffee or thee?' I ask Uriel.

'Coffee, please.'

I let them play some more, but then it's really time to put Vayenne to bed. She tells me she hopes her prince will be like mine.

Down stairs I give Uriel his coffee and call Jace inside since it's getting dark.

I play a game Jace and Uriel watches. Then I walk up with Jace.

'Will you explain who he is know?' Jace says while grabbing his PJ's from his bed.

'Yes.' I think about how to start. 'Jace, do you remember last year when you liked Naomi from your class?'

'Yes, but she liked Thomas.'

'Yeah, but then we talked about there being someone who's perfect out there for everyone? Remember?'

'Yeah, so is Uriel that person for you?' He asks.

'Yes.' I smile at Jace. 'He is.'

'He seems nice.' Jace says.

'He does.'

'He better be.'

'Why?'

'Otherwise he'll have to deal with me.'

I laugh. 'Thank you, J. I love you very much too.'

* * *

Please let me know what you thought! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Heee everyone,

Here's the new chapter.

Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'Hi.' I say walking down the stairs.

Hey.' Uriel says and takes a sip from his coffee.

'So what do you want to know first?' I ask while I sit down next to him on the couch.

'You have two kids.' He says out of the blue.

'That's not a question.' I say.

'More of a observation.' He sighs. 'Who's the father?'

'He's in jail.' I say.

Uriel looks shocked but asks calm. 'What's he in for?'

'Abusing his wife and his children and dealing drugs.'

'You were abused?'

'No, but his wife was.'

'He's your ex-husband?'

'He was never my husband.'

'Then how can he be the father.'

'He's the father. I'm just not the mother.'

He looks confused. 'Huh?'

'You just assumed that they are my children.' I say. 'I'm not their mother.'

'But they called you mom?' he asks.

'Yeah.' I say. I smile. 'They're foster children. They have been with me for almost two years now.'

'Ooo, like that. But you're so young.'

'What do you mean?' I ask. 'I'm 25 officially, but I'm way more mature.' I say irrited.

'Too young for kids. If Jace was your son you were a teen mom.' He explains calmly.

'O yeah, you're right. I don't think about it. They feel like mine.' I smile.

'So why did you decide to take them in two years ago?'

'Uhm..that's kind of a long story. To truly understand you have to know like my life's story.'

'I'd love to hear.' He turn toward me.

'Okay, but then you have to tell me yours after.'

'Deal.' He smiles.

'Uhm…My mother lived in Africa. Her parents were Dutch from origin, but decided to live in Africa. My dad is Dutch and he went to Africa for work. There they met. They lived in Africa for 5 years. I lived there until I was 2. Then they decided to go back. My dad was a doctor and my mom helped with every charity in our neighborhood. I've seen them help people all my live. So for me it wasn't hard to decide what I wanted in my life: Help others. In 8th grade we all had to write what we wanted to be when we grow up. I told them I wanted to work for Unicef. You know the charity?' He nods. So I continue. 'I didn't realize then that you have to earn money, but it sounded really cute between all my class mates who wanted big houses and to win the lottery. The helping others never got out of my head so at the end of high school I decided to choose a social study. I chose Pedagogiek. There's no English word for it, but it's about children and young adults. I started at 16. The youngest in my class. I graduated when I was 20. I worked 1 year at a kindergarten, but I wanted to do more. So I went to Africa for a year and then 1 year with a service for kids who were abused. I had kids with me home for a few weeks some times. Like that I met Vayenne and Jace. They needed a more permanent home. The organization were I worked doesn't support kids you work with living with you. You can't have a child permanent in your home and mean while be their social worker. So I quit my job and found a job as a guidance counselor at a high school nearby and even better with a middle school next to it. So I applied. At 23 I had a pretty impressive résumé if I say so myself so I got hired and took Vayenne and Jace in. I finally felt like I could do something more. Like I was meant to help them and give them a home. It feels like God brought them to me. So that's about it.' I smile.

'Wow, that's amazing. I feel so small right now. I just finished college.'

I smile. 'Your time will come. You're going to do amazing things. I'm sure.'

He smiles and grabs my hand and kisses it. I blush. It feels so cute yet sexy.

'Will they ever go back to their mom?'

'No, she's traumatized. This wasn't the first time she got abused. She couldn't protect their children. In the end Jace was the only one who dared to step up to his dad when he touched Vayenne, but then he got abused even worse. Their mom just didn't know what to do and started drinking and doing drugs. Both their parents didn't take really good care of them. Sometimes there was no food. Jace didn't get to be a child. I'm happy he does now, but you can still see that he's been through too much at his age.'

'So what's going to happen with them?'

I bite my lip. 'I want to adopt them.'

'I already thought so. This all is a lot to take in.'

'For me too.' I grab his hand. 'I know you came here for your soulmate, but I had no idea today would be the day. I thought it would never happen.'

'I know. It's just I expected a lot, but not two kids.'

I let go of his hand. 'What do you mean? That I have to choose between you and the kids?'

* * *

Please let me know what you thought! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'No, No. Of course not. After what I've seen today. I'd never be able to pull you guys apart. You truly are their mother.' He says and grabs my hand again.

'I hear a but.' I say.

'But I'm not sure I'm ready to be a dad.'

'I understand that.' I look into his eyes. 'I'm not asking you to be.'

'But the point is..' He looks for the right words. 'I've been dreaming of this…princess, this perfect girl. The moment I saw you I knew you truly where her. I had this perfect picture in my head and the moment I saw you I thought it would really happen, my dream would come through. But the point is if you have this perfect picture in your head. You don't want it to change…'

'And that is what just happened…' I add. 'But the fact that I have kids doesn't mean we can't have this picture perfect romance.' I say hopeful.

'They always have to come first and I'm not saying that out of jealousy or anything, but just because it's the truth..and that's okay, but it means we can't come first and our plans will have to change. We can't just go see the world together and always be together. It can still be an amazing romance, but it will never be my picture perfect.' He says sadly.

I don't know what to say. I feel tears in my eyes. 'I would never want to ruin that for you. Maybe it's best if we forget today ever happened. I'm sure you'll be able to find your princess somewhere else.'

'I don't want to find someone else.'

'Then what to do you want?' My sadness turns into frustration.

'I don't know…' He says.

'Then please go and figure it out, because I have no idea what to do with this.' I say angry.

'I can't go I just found you.'

'Please just figure out if you want to stay because if you want to leave you'd better do it fast. I can't let you into my life, into my kids life if you're not here to stay. So go.' The tears are coming back up. I stand up, walk to the door and open it.

He seems surprised, but stands up and walks to the door. 'I'm sorry.' He almost whispers then he kisses my cheek and walks away.

I sit back down on the couch thinking what was the problem here?

Too high expectations.

Did I have too high expectations?

Is it too much to ask to not just take me, but also the 2 sweetest kids in the world?

To me it sounds like a dream deal, but maybe that's my problem. I'm not looking at his point of view.

Would I have taken 2 kids when I was ready with college? No way, I couldn't have handled that.

So why am I surprised he thinks it's too much to handle.

But then what can I do?

I can't give away my kids and I don't want to give up my soul mate.

Then it's like I feel a light inside my head. It's clear.

I run out the door without even thinking about it.

I have to find him. I run harder and harder.

Then I see someone running the same way.

We stop in front of each other.

'Uriel?' I ask surprised.

'The further I went away, the darker it got. I felt this emptiness inside me and the whole kept getting bigger. I was only a mile away, but it felt like I was on the other side of the world. I can't imagine being on the other side of the world. It don't know how horrible that would feel like and I don't want to ever figure that out.' He says.

I wrap my arms around him.

'I feel whole again.' He smiles.

'I came up with something by the way. That's why I was looking for you.' I let go and smile. 'Dating.'

'Dating?' He asks.

'We don't have to move in right now. We don't have to marry tomorrow. Let's date, let's figure it out along the way. Let us have this romantic fase to figure it out. Let's have our fairytale. Let's try.'

'I've never been one to jus give up.' He says. 'Thank you for helping me see that.'

'So what about dinner? Tomorrow?' I ask.

'It sounds perfect. I'll pick you up, princess.' He kisses my cheek. 'Bye.'

I smile and walk back home. I can 't get this smile of my face.

I fall asleep with a big smile and still have a smile on my face when I wake up.


End file.
